


What I've Got

by ygrite_huntress



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrite_huntress/pseuds/ygrite_huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny convinces Olivia to marry him when she witnesses Karpov's murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Got

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on the Unconventional GH board a couple years ago. It was Lemons to Lemonade, writing for a couple you hated. Set before the reveal of Dante's paternity.

Sonny always hated the saying “you don't what you've got 'til it's gone”. Right now he was thinking a better saying would be “you don't know what you had 'til it's rubbed in your face”. He thought that Kate was perfect for him, that there wasn't anyone in the world he'd rather spend the rest of his life with, but now he knew he was wrong. 

Not only was he wrong just weeks ago, but he had been wrong as a 18 year old punk who thought sleeping with Olivia was a good way to bide his time until he could snag her cousin Connie. Now he knew that Olivia was the one he should have stuck with, the one he should have taken care of. If he had, then she wouldn't have gotten knocked up by some random guido she hooked up with after he dumped her. Then her kid, Dante, would be his, and they might be a family now.

Now he had the chance to fix it though. Now he was married to the woman it always should have been and he could be a father to her son, even though he was a grown man, and she could heal the rift between him and Kristina. They could be happy.

Sure, there were problems. She was angry with him for killing Karpov, even if she married him to cover it up, and she thought his life was disgusting. But the thing was, he could see her softening. Every day she lectured a little less, smiled a little more. Soon he would ask her about her son and she would answer with more than “he's none of your business”. Maybe he could even give the kid a job and bring them all closer together. 

And tonight? Tonight he was going to make his marriage real. He would wine and dine his wife and seduce her into his bed. Because now he knew what he had, and he wasn't going to let it go.


End file.
